


¡Mirame Wey!

by AlexKacr



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Coco (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexKacr/pseuds/AlexKacr
Summary: Es curioso los distintos puntos de vista que puede tener una misma situación.Para Miguel era hora de tomar acciones mas severas y así poder trasnmitir claramente su mensaje a Hiro.Si Hiro no captaba las pequeñas indirectas, era tiempo de lazar una más grande!





	¡Mirame Wey!

**Author's Note:**

> Los caminos de la vida, no son como imaginaba...  
> Ok, si alguien hace unos años me de decia que yo, YO! Iba escribir un fic Yaoi, lo había categorizado de loco.  
> Pero miren las vueltas que da la vida. je je!  
> En fin, aquí les dejo el fic.  
> Ni BH6 ni Coco son mios.  
> La canción es Mirame de Nikky Clan.

_Mírame_.

 

¡Estaba harto! Ya habían pasado meses de contantes indirectas que siempre acababan igual. Siendo totalmente ignoradas.

Se paseaba en cada lugar que supiera estaba él. Siempre se aseguraba de que lo viera, lo notara. Debía admitir que no tenía muchas oportunidades para hacerlo ya que él iba a esa escuela de súper genios que sospechaba que el mismísimo Tony Stark patrocinaba, creería fielmente en ello de no saber que el sujeto era una invención de un cómic. O al menos eso el gobierno nos quiere hacer creer. En fin, que el dueño de sus suspiros iba a esa universidad y él estaba en la de artes. Tres calles de distancia entre ellas, un abismo de diferencia en objetivos.

Y vaya que él sabía de dichas diferencias. Conocía a los amigos de su sueño inalcanzable. De hecho se había acercado a ellos con el fin de acercarse a Hiro… Hasta pensar su nombre le lleva a las nubes, como sea, en su tiempo conociendo a sus amistades había comprendido que la meta de muchos en esa universidad era usar sus inventos e investigaciones para ayudar a la gente. Mientras muchos de los asistentes de su universidad tenían como meta ser famosos. ¿Él? Él solo quería que el mundo se sintiera feliz con su música. De hecho, ese deseo fue lo que hizo que se llevara muy bien con los amigos de Hiro. Se los había ganado, y aún así el genio no lo volteaba ni a ver. ¿Por qué lo haría? Hiro se convertiría en un importante inventor, salvaría el mundo! ¿Miguel? Él solo cantaba bonito.

Continuando, ni siquiera la estrategia de los celos funcionó, para Miguel no era ningún misterio que habían chicas y chicos que estaban rendidos a sus pies, su atractivo extranjero, su acento, la dulzura de su personalidad y sonrisa era algo que pocos resistirían, mas sin embargo aquí estaba él siendo ignorado. Así que para solucionar eso, llevó cómo acompañante a un par de fiestas entre las varias universidades de la zona a chicos y chicas que se habían atrevido a confesar sus sentimientos de atracción hacia él, claro dejando en claro que aquellas salidas eran con aires de amistad ya que su corazón había sido robado. Aún así, esto no trajo ninguna consecuencia a su favor.

Ya estaba hasta el copete de estar lanzando indirectas a cómo si fueran piedritas a una ventana. Si Hiro era tan ciego para no captar, era hora de lanzar una roca con un cañón. Tal vez así al fin capte las indirectas o le ponga una orden de restricción. Lo que suceda primero.

Sabia por los amigos de Hiro que los gustos que poseía en música no eran precisamente la música clásica ni acústica, al chino le tenía que gustar esas canciones llenas de batería y guitarra eléctrica, ni modo. Gracias saltos de la musica por las clases que había tenido con ese instrumento en la escuela.

Estaba listo, o al menos eso se decía a sí mismo.

¿Canción ensayada? Listo

¿Amplificador y guitarra prestados sin permiso? Listo.  
Esperaba devolverlos sin que la universidad de enterara que los tomó.

¿Huev… digo, valor? Casi listo!

Encaminado con indumentaria avanzó hasta dónde sabía estaba Hiro. Era descanso y Miguel conocía de la costumbre del joven genio de comer solo en su laboratorio. Hoy para su fortuna, no era la excepción.

Miguel se plantó frente a la puerta del laboratorio, con esto que haría el sigilo con el cual había ingresado a la universidad se iría por el tubo, conectó la guitarra al amplificador, con ese instrumento tenía que bastar, ya que no existía manera de que él fuera capaz de introducir una batería a una universidad sin llamar la atención.

Dedos sobre las cuerdas y ahora sí, ya no hay marcha atrás, era hora de dejar las piedritas y lanzar la roca!

Respiró profundamente y se dejaron escuchar por el pasillo los acordes de la guitarra seguidos de una voz.

 _Ya no sé ni qué hacer para que te fijes._  
Me aparezco donde estés, para que me mires.  
Me muero por ti y tú ni me ves, me va a enloquecer tu forma de ser...

_Tú no me ves_

En ese momento la puerta del laboratorio se abrió, dejando ver a un perplejo Hiro. Miguel en ese instante enfocó su mirada en el japonés. No dejaría en duda que esto era para él.

_¡Mírame! ¡Mírame! ¿qué no ves? Traigo a otros al revés, pero tú ni me ves.  
¡Mírame! ¡Mírame! ¿qué no ves? Que me tienes a tus pies, por favor mírame._

_Tan solo mírame!_

Ninguna palabra era necesaria, no al menos hasta acabar la canción.

 _Tus amigos me gané ¿y de qué me sirve?_  
Soy más dulce que la miel y con otros ríes.  
Me va a enloquecer tu forma de ser, me muero por ti y tú no me ves...

_No sé qué hacer._

_¡Mírame! ¡Mírame! ¿qué no ves? Traigo a otros al revés, pero tú ni me ves.  
¡Mírame! ¡Mírame! ¿qué no ves? Que me tienes a tus pies, por favor mírame. Tal solo mírame!_

_Tan solo mírame!_

_Tan solo mírame!_

_Tan solo mírame!_

_Dame tu amor, sería mejor...  
Así sin ti me siento morir..._

_Y no sé qué hacer, tú no me ves…_

_Mírame, mírame qué no ves traigo a otros al revés, pero tú ni me ves.  
Mírame, mírame qué no ves que me tienes a tus pies, por favor mírame. Tal solo mírame!_

_¡Tan solo mírame!_

_¡Tan solo mírame!_

_¡Tan solo mírame!_

El silencio reinó por unos segundos hasta que Miguel decidió romperlo.

—¡Mirame wey!—

* * *

Han pasado meses ya y no tenía idea de qué estaba pasándole. Cada día le era más difícil ocultar esas miradas furtivas que le dedicaba. Estaba volviéndose loco. No había duda.

Había comenzado en una de las fiestas universitarias a las que odiaba asistir. Aún así ahí se encontraba escuchando mala música en un espacio con más gente que la de su agrado. Fue en el momento en que su mirada se paseaba por los tantos rostros que lo vio y desde ese día pareciera que sus ojos habían desarrollado una especie de atracción magnética con él, ya que no podía apartar la mirada cada vez que lo encontraba.

Había comenzado a asistir a esas fiestas con el único fin de poderle ver. Qué patético.

Con el tiempo logró recopilar algo de información.

Nombre: Miguel Rivera

Estatus: Estudiante en la universidad de las artes a tres cuadras. Becado por su talento. Un prodigio que había sido capaz de aprender a tocar un instrumento solo observando películas viejas y que por eso había logrado ingresar antes de la edad promedio a la universidad.

Nacionalidad: Mexicano.

Miguel estaba destinado a la fama y grandeza, por otro lado él... Él era una rata de laboratorio que de vez en cuando reunía a sus amigos y solucionaba algún problema en la ciudad, los llamaban héroes, pero aún así estaba condenado al anonimato. Mientras Miguel brillaría con la intensidad del sol.

Evidencia de su popularidad era la cantidad de personas que darían lo que fuera por ser el interés amoroso del mexicano. Se sabía que Miguel rompía corazones y esperanzas diciendo que no podía aceptar los sentimientos de quienes se le declaraban ya que su corazón tenía dueño.

Aún así verlo llegar a fiestas con compañía le hervía la sangre.

Para ponerle en un mayor predicamento, Miguel había hecho buena amistad con su grupo de amigos. Por lo cual algunas veces salían en grupo. Esos días le resultaban agotadores a Hiro. Debía mantener la calma y verse fresco como una lechuga en todo momento. Incluso en los cuales Miguel inconscientemente dejaba salir su famosa picardía latina.

Es un hecho, en esas salidas las neuronas de Hiro hacían cortocircuito. ¿Y cómo no? Estar ahí frente a sus ojos, su piel con ese color completamente opuesto al pálido propio, y esa sonrisa… ¡Oh nanoprocesadores! ¡Esa sonrisa!

¡Acabaría loco! ¡Lo podía jurar! Toda la mañana en su laboratorio y no había avanzado en nada. Lo único que pensaba era Miguel, ya era el almuerzo y la verdad no tenía ganas de salir, comería ahí, se dispuso a calentar su comida en el pequeño microondas que tenía y sacar una bebida del minirefrigerador cuando un sonido llamó su atención, luego la música comenzó.

Reconocía la voz, pero jamás la había escuchado en ese estilo… ¡Alto! ¿Qué estaba cantado?

Salió justo al inicio del coro y lo vio. De inmediato sus ojos se posaron en los propios. No había duda. Le estaba cantado a él. Miguel le estaba cantado precisamente esa canción.

Al finalizar la canción Hiro no sabía que decir y de la nada una simple frase rompió el hielo.

—¡Mirame wey!—

El japonés solo sonrió, a lo cual el mexicano respondió con otra similar.

Ahora muchas cosas cobraban sentido... Miguel lo iba a matar cuando se enterara de la razón del sufrimiento mutuo... Se lo dirá sí. Una carta luego de su funeral es una buena opción.

Mientras tanto, en el pasillo en medio del gentío que se había reunido debido al concierto improvisado los amigos de Hiro hacían comentarios de que ya era hora de que los dos dejarán de dar vueltas uno del otro.

**Author's Note:**

> Y fin!  
> Si ven algún error por ahí, díganlo en confianza!


End file.
